


A Rough Lesson

by Rubymoon_Snape



Series: Cursed [20]
Category: Hyakujuuou GoLion | Beast King GoLion
Genre: Akisamu, F/M, Female Akira, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marriage Proposal, Sick Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22878733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubymoon_Snape/pseuds/Rubymoon_Snape
Summary: Isamu learns what the Galra would have done if Akira had been female when they were captured.
Relationships: Kogane Akira/Kurogane Isamu
Series: Cursed [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1396234
Kudos: 5





	A Rough Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Beast King GoLion.
> 
> Author Note: This is Akisamu with female Akira and is part twenty of the "Cursed" series.
> 
> Warning! There is mention of rape. It is not described, just mentioned.

"A Rough Lesson"

Isamu was walking down the corridors, when he overheard Hys talking to Fala. The topic was one he didn't think he'd hear Hys teaching to the princess. "The Galra would think nothing about enslaving your planet and its men and children. They would take the women and do unspeakable things to them. You know this to be true, hime. They have done it before to any who have been captured before. Just look at the GoLion team. Thank goodness Kogane was male at the time."

Isamu couldn't stay quiet or outside at that comment. He opened the door and looked Hys directly in the eyes. "I heard what you said about Aki. How _dare_ you say that it was good that she was cursed!"

"It was fortuitous. If she had been female when you were captured, she would have been separated from you, and the last thing you would have heard as you were dragged off to the arena would have been her screams."

"The team and I would _never_ had let them drag her away!"

"They would have rendered any and all of you unconscious, Kogane included, and then dragged her off."

"I would have fought-"

"Then, they would have made you watch as your precious commander was-."

"Hys! Kurogane! Stop this!" Fala ordered. The arguing two turned to face the princess. "I understand this is hard to hear, Kurogane, but it's the truth. The Galra would have done unspeakable things to Kogane if she hadn't been under the curse. Thankfully, she hadn't been discovered. Hys, I know you have a deep seated hatred for the Galra for what they have done to your family, but do not take it out on my team, and yes, they _are_ my team. I may not be their commander in the field, but I am in other matters. Now, both of you leave."

Isamu quickly turned on his heel and left the room, mulling over what Hys had told him. Akira would have been raped if she hadn't gotten cursed. This thought alone made him seek out his girlfriend.

%%%

Akira groaned as she pushed her hair back from her face. She didn't know why she was sick, but it had to have been something she ate. She stood up when she felt like her stomach had finished rebelling against her and rinsed out her mouth. She was in the process of brushing her teeth when she felt arms go around her waist. She raised her eyes to the mirror and saw Isamu laying against her back with his head tucked into her neck. She finished brushing her teeth. "You okay, Isa?"

"Not really, Aki. I just learned something very disturbing."

"Let's go sit down, Isa. Then, you can tell me about it."

Isamu let go of Akira long enough for her to change her position. When she was standing beside him, Isamu wrapped an arm around her waist and guided her to their bed. He sat down with her sitting on his lap and his arms around her waist.

"I found out how fortunate we were when we were captured that you were male. The Galra take captured females and-" Isamu shuddered. "Rape them."

Akira immediately wrapped her arms around her abdomen, right above where Isamu's were resting. "A-and resisting them would have made it worse?"

"Doesn't mean that we wouldn't have tried."

Akira snuggled against Isamu. "I know, Isa. You have my back, and I have yours."

"I always will, Aki, and I want everyone to know." Isamu carefully slid Akira off his lap and onto the bed. He slid to one knee on the floor. "Kogane Akira, I have always loved you, and I want it to be known to the universe." He pulled a box out of his pocket and opened it up, revealing a beautiful ring to her. The setting was a sparkling sterling silver with infinity symbols flanking the central gem. The gem itself was a flawlessly cut light amethyst. It was the same ring from her dream. "Will you marry me?"

She lifted her eyes from the ring to Isamu's face and smiled. "Yes! Of course, I will, Isa!"

Isamu removed the ring from the box and slid it onto his now fiancée's finger. She admired it for a second before she tackled him, kissing him full on the lips. They wrapped their arms around each other, getting lost in one another.

Suddenly, Akira released Isamu and ran to the bathroom. Isamu was very confused, confusion growing into alarm as he heard his fiancée getting sick. "Aki? What's wrong, sweetheart?"

Akira coughed and groaned. "It's nothing. I probably ate something that didn't agree with me."

Isamu knelt next to her and gathered her long hair into one of his hands, holding it away from her face. "How long has this been going on?"

"Off and on for about a month. I can't pinpoint exactly what is causing this though."

"Maybe seeing Doctor Gior would be the best course of action."

"I don't want to bother him for something this minor. Next time I get admitted to the infirmary, I will bring it up."

"The next time will be if I find out this is getting worse. I will not risk losing you for ignoring your health. I love you, Aki."

"I love you, too, Isa. You won't lose me." Akira shakily stood and rinsed her mouth out, brushing her teeth again.

As Isamu watched his fiancée, realization dawned on him. "Were you sick earlier? When I came in here, you were brushing your teeth."

Akira sighed. "Yeah. It seems especially bad today." She caught sight of Isamu's raised eyebrow. "No. I'm not seeing the doctor for an upset stomach. I just want to lie down." Akira finished brushing her teeth and turned around, a hand cupping Isamu's cheek. "Don't worry, Isa. I'll be fine."

"You said that when they took you to do manual labor outside the prison camp." A tear rolled down Isamu's other cheek.

Akira grasped Isamu's arm and led him over to their bed. She gently yet firmly pushed him onto the bed and wiggled her way into his arms. "Don't think about it, Isa. I'm here, and I'm okay."

Isamu tightened his hold on his fiancée. He didn't know why she was tired and sick, but he hoped that she would be okay. He didn't know what he'd do without her.

Fin


End file.
